


Sticky

by tobi_ohs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Pokemon Hunting, cheesy as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi_ohs/pseuds/tobi_ohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dumb boys finally on summer break from university decide to make up for months spent apart at different schools with convenience store slushies and Pokemon GO.</p>
<p>My contribution to Day #1 of klanceweek2k16 !! Prompt was red/blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

“Your mouth’s just gonna end up being all blue, you know.”

“Yeah, and? Blue’s the best flavor. Your slushie’s just gonna make it look like you have lipstick.”

Keith rolled his eyes at him and moved to go back toward Lance’s car parked outside the convenience store, mumbling something about there being no such thing as blue raspberries anyway.

“Where you goin’?” Lance stayed standing on the sidewalk trying to get his overflowing slushie under control.

“The car?”

“I thought we wanted to hit the poke-stops around here since we haven’t yet?”

Keith stopped to put one hand on his hip in a way Lance knew Keith would never agree was qualified as sass.

“Yeah, like…three hours ago when we were still at Hunk’s. It’s the middle of the night, Lance.”

“Dude, come. On. Do you have anything better to do?” Lance fiddled between his sticky slushie and his phone, turning to walk down toward the road. “Keith, there is literally a Squirtle on the nearby list.”

“I already have one.”

“ _Wh_ —” Lance whipped around with a sense of betrayal and jealousy while Keith just smirked at him.

“Whatever. I have the keys, so you don’t have a choice.” Lance turned and started walking again, planning to head up the hill toward the park and some poke-stops. His heart skipped and he smiled when he heard Keith coming up beside him, start-up music from Keith’s app playing.

He thought silently to himself about how wound up he had been about seeing Keith again a week before coming back into town after spring semester had ended. It had, unfortunately, become an ongoing trend that neither of them really…acknowledged their relationship status. _Much_ to the dismay of all of their friends.

The only time Lance could say with confidence that he and Keith had officially been a “thing” was the summer after their senior year of high school, though even then nobody could really say where pining ended and dating began. Ever since then they’d been kind of…on and off? It was hard to say, especially since when they were together it felt like they had never been apart, but when they were apart it was like they were worlds away. Winter break felt like ages ago.

Then again, here they both were, acting like it hadn’t been almost half a year since they last saw each other, both seemingly ready to go through the motions all over again without saying a thing, both too afraid to admit that they missed the other.

“Lance, stop. You’re getting slushie all over your phone.”

Lance stopped in dismay after having been trying to get his slushie to stop dripping all over him since they left the store’s parking lot.

“Well, what the hell, _Keith_ , why didn’t you stop me from filling it up so much,” he said, trying to hold back a grin and failing. Since, of course, Keith had tried to do exactly that.

Keith yanked his phone from his hand. “Your phone case is gonna be so nasty. At least it’ll finally match your personality.”

“I’ll clean it, asshole, just give me a minute—oh, _fuck_ , brain freeze.”

They spent the next five minutes stopped at the bench outside the park gates, Lance trying to down his slushie to a reasonable level below the lid without also dying, and Keith giggling at him the whole time. If the slushie wasn’t such a problem at the moment, Lance would have cherished hearing his laugh again even more; it was one of his favorite things. Even in less flattering situations like this one Lance was always glad when he was the reason for Keith’s smile.

“Oh my god. Dude, it’s actually going down your shirt,” Keith snickered around his straw. Lance was right about the lipstick thing. He wasn’t exactly in a position to make fun of him for it though, especially since he just wanted to kiss Keith’s cherry red lips more than anything.

“If it bothers you so much I’ll just take it off.” Before Keith had time to respond Lance was already pulling his tank top over his head. Lance had wanted to take it off anyway because it felt gross now…but he also couldn’t miss an opportunity to make Keith flustered.

His cherry lips turned into a frown and Lance thought he could see his cheeks starting to flush before Keith abruptly got up and took up his pouty-pose as he looked at his phone. Lance grinned when Keith wasn’t looking anymore, cheeks also growing warm against the still night air. He decided while admiring Keith’s broad shoulders that before the night was over that he was going to hold Keith’s hand in his.

“I don’t have a Squirtle on my nearby list. I think it left.”

“ _What_ ,” Lance nearly pounced Keith for his phone still sticking out of Keith’s back pocket, pretending not to notice Keith jump at Lance almost-but-not-quite touching his butt. “Maaan. I mean, I guess it probably went home, it’s like…past midnight.”

“…My map says there’s a gym at the library and some poke-stops around there and the fire station.”

“Let’s. Go.”

___

When they got to the library and the surrounding area, it was better lit and there were more cars and people around. A good handful of people about their age were doing the same as them, surprisingly, and Lance pointed out that he didn’t know there was much late-night poke-hunting outside of university and Keith agreed.

What must have been at least forty-five minutes later, they had both caught and transferred an ungodly amount of Weedles, Pidgeys, and Rattatas, finished their slushies, and Lance had caught his first Doduo.

“You seriously don’t have Doduos by you?”

“No, now shut up, I love my two-headed son.”

Both of them had been so close to getting a nearby Snorlax, but despite the other players wandering the streets insisting he was “just over there,” they never found him and ended up instead plopping down in the grass behind the library. It almost—almost—didn’t matter though. The mix of summer, the late night, and the warm air around them made Lance almost giddy. There was just something about feeling like you’re in a cheesy teen romance movie that did things to him.

Lance finally pointed out how Keith looked like he was wearing bright red shiny lipstick.

“You say that like you don’t look like you murdered a smurf. By eating it. You monster.”

Lance pulled an innocent grin. “What, is my mouth blue?”

“Only a little.”

“…We could make purple?”

The question surprised Lance even though he was the one that asked it. God, it was so cheesy it was embarrassing even for him. He had meant to sound more teasing, like he could pass it off like he was kidding, but now that he’d said it and Keith was looking at him like that…he had to kiss him. He had to kiss him Right Now.

Lance only had to barely start leaning in before Keith came forward as well, and so quickly they found their arms around each other, and they kissed like they hadn’t held each other in almost six months, because they really _hadn’t_ and this is how they _should_ be acting. Like they missed each other. Because Jesus Christ, did Lance miss this.

It was probably the sweetest-tasting kiss Lance had ever had and he smiled into it. Despite his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour, the kiss became slower and softer. Keith kissed him so gently Lance could almost feel himself tearing at the seams and melting into him.

When they pulled away Lance felt dazed and Keith had just the subtlest of smiles. Keith laid on his back and breathed out a sigh. Lance did the same and tried to concentrate on the stars and the tickly feeling of grass on his back, when Keith grabbed Lance’s hand from where it rested on his chest and held it between them. Lance’s heart jumped and he wondered if Keith missed him as much as Lance missed Keith.

“…We need to keep in touch more.”

Lance’s eyebrows raised and he looked at Keith as he felt his heart rate suddenly sky-rocket. Keith continued to look straight ahead, face calm and un-readable, as usual. Lance couldn’t believe he’d said it, despite saying it so quietly, it was almost like an invisible bubble had popped.

A part of Lance wanted to run and hide his reddening face and not have to deal with their biggest problem floating un-answered in the air between them. But Keith was lying so close to him, holding his hand and stealing his heart. He knew somewhere in him that it was a stupid problem and maybe he was just afraid of commitment…and Lance was seconds away from pulling a face, blurting, ‘Aww you _miss_ me,’ knowing that the atmosphere would diffuse and the subject would be dropped.

A bigger part of him, though, never wanted to let go of the hand that was holding him and wanted to dive head-first into their weird relationship and give his heart away willingly and without holding back. ‘Here,’ he would say. ‘Take care of it for me.’ This part of him made him want to fall into Keith’s arms and just hold him and be held, and the thoughts from this part of him made him shift his grip on Keith’s hand and suddenly take interest in reading a gas station marquee in the distance.

“Yeah,” he said after what he realized was a long pause. Lance knew that Keith had expected him to say something insensitive when Keith looked at him like…that. With all the stars in his eyes and like Lance held all the answers. Oh God, why did he have to do that to him…did he even _deserve_ to be looked at like that?

_What the hell do I do now?_ Lance screamed silently at the moon.

There was another long pause and Lance felt like he was dying, but Keith just looked quietly contemplative. They laid there like that, Lance wondering what time it was but too afraid to check his phone, when Keith suddenly and calmly pulled Lance’s hand up to kiss it.

“Wh—”

Lance’s voice halted in his throat and Keith rolled toward him to lie his head on Lance’s shoulder, one hand still holding his, the other running up and resting on his torso. It was a miracle Lance was still breathing by this point, but he calmed down enough to rest his other hand on Keith’s arm and smiled as he sighed and leaned his own head on Keith’s. Lance knew without even questioning it that he had it really bad for Keith. Lance knew he loved him and wanted to scream it to the sky, and somehow that didn’t scare him like he thought it would.

“You better not fall asleep on me. We can’t just stay here, you know.”

Keith breathed a long sigh, squeezing Lance’s side. Lance thought he was going to get up, when Keith very suddenly reached his hand up to Lance’s face to kiss him again. This time the kiss was short, leaving Lance wishing they _could_ stay lying here on the dark, empty lawn. As quickly as Keith had kissed him, he rose to his feet and reached a hand out to Lance.

Taking it, Lance snickered. “You have grass in your hair, mullet man,” reaching to pick it off and generally mussing up his hair in the process. Keith let him, taking his hand again and starting the stroll back to the car.

Most of the way back, they walked in contented silence, both starting to yawn as they thought about sleep. Lance began thinking about Keith’s declaration that they needed to keep in touch more back at the library, wondering if that implied…anything.

“What did you mean when you said we needed to keep in touch more?”

Lance wished he had thought through that question more before voicing it. Of course he knew what Keith meant, he just…wanted to see if he could get more out of him. He was thankful that Keith seemed to take the question seriously when he furrowed his eyebrows and stroked Lance’s hand with his thumb in thought, which was…adorable.

He began to get worried with how long it was taking Keith to answer and wondered if he ever would. Lance started to regret asking anything and was about to take it back when Keith suddenly stopped walking, still holding his hand. Keith looked at him so seriously, Lance’s stomach dropped and he wondered if Keith was finally going to yell at him for not trying as hard as he could have to keep in touch.

“I’m sorr—”

“Go out with me.”

Several responses ran through his head as he stood there stunned with his mouth gaping open.

_We’re already out, Keith._

_I_ _don’t know if we could work._

_Please kiss me and never stop._

_Let’s get married. Right now._

“Okay.” 

Maybe Lance had responded with too much force, because Keith’s face morphed from wide-eyed to flustered in a matter of seconds. 

“Really?” 

Lance wondered why Keith sounded so surprised and immediately promised to himself that he would do everything he could to let Keith know that he loved him. 

“Y-yeah. Long distance can’t be that hard, and…we’re only three hours away from each other anyway. It could be worse.” Lance started to walk again so he wouldn’t drown in his own words that were tumbling from his mouth. “You need to set up Skype so we can video chat. Or we can pull a Hunk and write cheesy letters to each other, like he does with Shay.” He was half-kidding about the letter part until he saw Keith’s smile and vowed then and there that he would definitely write him a letter someday. Even though he knew he’d only have the courage to send it if it was full of cheesy memes. 

“Okay.” 

The rest of the walk to the car all Lance could think about was their sticky hands and how much he wished a stranger would come along so he could say, ‘This is my boyfriend. We’re dating.’ 

Of course no one did come along, not at this hour. So Lance silently told the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bring up their Pokemon GO teams because I didn't wanna divert from the red/blue theme but in actuality I headcanon Lance as Instinct lol (for the memes). I realized too far in as well that the time the app came out doesn't entirely align with how I wrote things but...oh well !! I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time much less for Voltron, so I can't say it's perfect but I'm happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it :")
> 
> Tumblr @keiths-eyebrows


End file.
